1. Field of the Invention
the field of invention relates to transmission and transmission fluid transport structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved transmission fluid exchange apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit the ease replenishment of transmission fluid within an automatic transmission having a pressure conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
fluid supply systems of various types are utilized in the prior art relative to vehicles and the like such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,037; 4,745,989; 4,869,346; 5,044,344; and 3,513,941.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,941 indicates a fluid change means for automatic transmissions permitting the replenishment and exchange of fluid.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of such prior art by providing for a structure of enhanced ease of use and simplicity of construction not contemplated by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.